projectparagonfandomcom-20200214-history
City of Waves
The City of Waves is a neutral city, that sits upon the Broken Land Bridge between the two major continents. The City itself is built around the main citadel of the Sentinels, and is known to be their seat of power. The City has been able to maintain it's neutrality even when surrounded by the Four Kingdoms, primarily due to the fact that it is the seat of power for the Sentinels, who are the keepers and judges of the current pact. One of the terms of this pact ensures that all Kingdoms accept the City as neutral, and do not try to interfere with it's judgements. Because of this neutrality, the City of Waves tends to be home to a great many type of people, merchants from the different Kingdoms, as well as Chapterhouses for each of the Militant and Mystic organisations, even those of a less than savoury nature who would not normally be welcomed within the lands of the Four Kingdoms, but thrive under the watchful gaze of the Sentinels. Layout & Climate The City of Waves is built upon the largest of the Broken Land Bridge's small islands, and is built in a circular design, with the central circle being the large citadel of the Sentinels itself. The city is then layered, with various faction chapterhouses and function buildings upon the first outer layer around the citadel, the second outer layer holding the variety of merchants stalls, stores and warehouses, and the third and last layer, the largest, being the residential area. Towards the north of the city a series of stone steps lead out from these tiers towards a large dock, by which the merchants receive their goods and certain individuals can arrive without traversing the bridges from each continent. The buildings are generally built of large, hardy stones, built to endure the harsh weather and strong winds of the small island, exposed to the waters of the ocean which beat upon it's surface as the waves crash into the land below it. The weather tends to be very cold in the city, forcing the people to wear heavy furs or padded clothing to ward off the frost which can be seen building at the frozen north. As a consequence of the heavy rains and extreme colds the city suffers, it seems to be always clouded in an air of depression and bleakness, and tinged with the colour of grey. Culture & Faith Due to the fact that the City of Waves is comprised of peoples from each of the four kingdoms, as well as the Free Lands, it has a large array of cultures that seem to mesh and interweave with one another, although this can more than often lead to less than friendly clashes at times too. Because of this, the Sentinels have placed restrictions on each of the various temples so that only registered followers of that particular faith may enter, registration of which can be done at the Citadel. Whilst it is advised for Faith to be practiced at temples and in private, there are set days within the City of Waves that are given over to celebrations of it's own, and worldwide celebrations, such as the Day of the Pact, and the birth of the first Sentinel. Category:Locations